User talk:Xion Auora732
Hai! People of Kingdom Hearts Wikia, I hope you can enjoy my editings and positively read and share them! Kingdom Hearts is the BEST game I have ever played, and interest engulfed me. GO KINGDOM HEARTS! <3 Welcome } |text= May everyone have a prosperous year filled with joy, success, and fun! }} Thank You!! I'm totally fine, and I respect you kindness of your heart. You really deserve the title you have now! Again, Thanks! Again, thank you! I really like your talk bubbles! :D I could say this a million times, Ven! "Thank you!! * 1,000,000,000" :D Of course! :D How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} Hope this helps :D 02:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) } |text="Again, thanks a lot!!! (maybe few hundred trillion!) I'll see you later!" }} } |text=Thanks again! }} } |text=I've almost memorized it. Thanks for your advice! }} Hai Hey... It's me... (the person who just happens to have the locker under yours at school :P) So you told me to come and create an account, so I did. =D So not really sure how this works, but you can do the explaining later... I GTG... But how in the world do you use the talk bubble or whatever? ~PyroHearts -FIRE CONSUMES ALL. } |text=You made an account! Do you want to know how to make a talk bubble? It's this cool thing I'm talking to you with. ^_^ }} Yes, I made one... (Mostly just to make you happy and to check up some stuff on this wiki...) So yea... the talkbubble thing would be appreciated. =D Btw- Pyro Lady? I don't get that a lot... (Actually first time...) And also... -no comment- when you asked whether I was feeling better... And at least you used Lisa *relief*... } |text= }} ■Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. ■Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. ■Color- This is the top color of the bubble. ■Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. ■Textcolor- The color of the top text. ■Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. ■Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. ■Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. ■Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. ■Sig- This section contains your first quote. ■Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. ■Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=What's your account name? And yes, Pyro Lady! :D }} } |text=I got some help from Roxas on the Bubble thing. Anyway... don't even speak about history here... And now I must go off and browse this wiki some more :D }} } |text=So are you feeling fine now? I see you've also met RoxasXIIILK! Pyro Lady!And why Namine?! }} } |text=How are you now? I hope you can come on Friday. Anyways, do you like Namine or something? I thought Axel was your favorite character...Well,then, see you laters. ^_^ }} } |text= I got lots of characters I like... Axel just happens to be the one with the pyro element and all... Anyway, now I'm checking up Ventus and the others... }} }|text=Yay! So are you feeling better now? I don't know why you looked soo...glummy today. So yea, you know how Aqua and Ventus, and Terra look like now? Don't forget to search up Saix... You were asking for me to draw. Do you know who King and Queen (Royal Court) are? I heard that Kateltn and Steven are for 6th, Dittu and Janhavi for 7th, and Allison and someone for 8th... }} } |text= Yea... I already checked them all up... Refreshed my memory. Glummy? If I was, I wouldn't be browsing this wiki right now and enjoying myself... (for the time being)... And no... I don't know who was in for the Royal Court... And I don't really care much... Btw- What's your favorite KH game, and for like what console and all? I think I might want to buy something... And KH was like in my head... So I'm deciding right now... }} Contimue chatting in new section..... New section to chat } |text= New section for chat! WEll, my favorite game might be...Chain of Memories...and Birth of Sleep would be runner up... I think I might get you a game for your birthday, if possible. :D I know who Royal Court is, but anyways, HI! }} } |text= You must be kidding me... If that wasn't an impossible thing, then I would be rejoicing by now... But thx for the happy thought...;) And yes, hi againz! XD http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png }} } |text= Now I just don't know if you want Re:coded or any Yu-Gi-Oh game... WEll, anyways you didn't die on Friday! What day are you doin' your oral presentation? } |text= KH would be first priority for me right now... XD http://img713.imageshack.us/img713/3207/eternalflamesmall.png Of course I didn't die on Friday... I was just dreading the fact that -something- was going to happen... No more talk abou that... Wednesday Oral... I hardly did anything for it at all... So I'm going to not do well at all... }} }} } |text= Hey, did you just notice that you put your talk bubble in mine...lol. Well, I'm goin' on Wed. Almost done with Science Fair written report. }} Preview Button } |text=Oh, heh heh, thank you, well, I finally got it! Thanks! }} } |text=Oh, heh heh, Sorry, just trying to get my profile thingy correct...might do that again, but less wildly! :D }} } |text=Oh, heh heh, Sorry, I've got the profile thingy now, and I'm not trying to hack... Well, thanks again! }} } |text=Thanks * 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 :D }} } |text=I really don't have anything to say to you at all, but again...thanks! * 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 :D }} Well } |text= umm...well, I live in California, Pacific time, soo it's still 4:42 p.m. over here. But anyways, I'm fine! Thanks for asking! }}